Keeping Secrets
by Victoria Cecelia
Summary: When a new student comes to New York, he has a secret and is falling for Alex Ruso. What will happen? I lvoe reviews, but please be nice. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Arriving In New York

I slept through most of my flight until the flight attendant announced that we'd be landing shortly.

"Hey you! Wake up" my brother said right into my ear. I reached up and smacked my brother's arm.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Waking me up" I grumbled.

"Boys, stop fighting" Mum scolded and I scowled at Grant. When we landed, I took everything in. Everything about New York was overwhelming. I'm starting to see why it's called, "The city that never sleeps." I understood why Mum moved us here, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. We moved here because of me. I have a secret that isn't easily hidden from the people of London England. This place will be a fresh new start and nobody will treat me the way they treated me in London. This was my chance to be normal. I promised myself and my family that I wouldn't ruin this. I'd finish school like any normal person, and then go back to doing my job. I've never been a big fan of school, but Mum insisted this was a great idea. I have to admit, seeing New York was exciting. After we moved into our new home, I went out exploring. I walked until I saw a sandwich shop. I hadn't eaten in awhile, so it was a good time to stop.

"Hi, can I help you?" a middle aged woman asked from behind the cash register. I glanced at the menu and made my selection. When my sandwich arrived, I sat at a nearby table. I looked over to see a spiral staircase with two teenaged girls walking down it. One looked, well, exotic. She was a person who liked to make clothes out of food. The other girl couldn't be anymore different. She wore fashionable clothes and had the most beautiful dark hair.

"Stop it" I scolded myself, but I couldn't stop staring.

"Hi there" she said approaching my table.

"Hello" I said nervously which is unusual. I've done enough show business to last most kids a lifetime and didn't feel nearly as nervous then as I did looking at this girl.

"Yeah, the food here sucks. Want to go get some good food with us?" she offered and I nodded. So far, the girls seemed pretty nice. We stopped at a house and the dark haired girl knocked.

"What's your name?" I asked realizing I didn't ask before.

"I'm Alex Ruso, and this is my friend Harper Finkle" she said pointing to the food for clothes girl.

"I'm Mason Greybeck" I said remembering my fake name. When the door opened, I saw two more teenagers crowded around the television watching a movie.

"Oh my god! Gregg Sulkin is adorable!" one girl squeaked.

"Wouldn't it be so funny if we looked up and he was standing in the doorway?" the other one asked and they laughed.

"Um, we're here. Get Gregg off the tv and focus" Alex snapped.

"Who's that?" one of the giggling girls asked.

"Chill out Emily, this is our new friend Mason" Harper said to her.

"He looks like Gregg Sulkin" Emily observed.

"Really? I don't see it" I remarked causally while looking stupidly at the television.

"You sound like him too" Emily's friend said suspiciously.

"Well, he's from England and so am I. Big deal" I reasoned.

"Yeah Bridget, he's right" Emily said in resignation. Wow! That was a close one. I almost got busted and haven't even been in New York for a week. Emily brought out some food and the group began passing it around.

"Are those chocolate chip cookies?" Harper asked happily.

"Yes Harper, they're my famous chocolate chip cookies" Emily said and they passed the plate on. I grabbed two cookies and passed the plate to Alex.

"I have to go" I said after awhile and walked back home. Overall, New York wasn't so bad. The people were nice, even though Bridget and Emily were a little goofy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Surviving School

I arrived at school to see several people staring at me. I figured this was a downfall of being the new kid. I trudded along to my first period math class. The teacher started calling names from the roster, and I worried.

"Mason Greybeck" she read off and I felt better. At least the school had gone along with the requests from my family to keep my name a secret.

"Alexandra Ruso" the teacher called and I saw Alex wrinkle her nose.

"Alex" she corrected.

"I don't like the idea of you sitting by those three" she said and I saw Alex sitting with her friends.

"Take a seat over here next to Mr. Greybeck" she said and Alex made her way to her new desk. When she saw who I was, she waved and smiled. I tried to keep my eyes off her, but it proved to be a challenge. I did notice that she was one of the only girls who didn't stare at me all throughout school. I decided maybe she had something to hide as well, and disliked the attention of others. I left math class and followed Alex to Art. I figured this class would be easy enough. You just have to try to draw a pretty picture and you'll survive. I made it through my first week of school without anything really strange happening. I didn't know if this would last though


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Drama Club

"Hey guys, I have an announcement. I'm trying out with the drama club" Alex told everyone during lunch period.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Alex, you actually have to be able to portray emotions" Harper reminded her.

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Maybe it could impact her future" I said admiringly. I thought maybe she'd come to me for help, and I could spend more time with her.

"You should try out too Mason" Bridget said and I almost snorted with laughter.

"I can't act" I lied.

"Well, do what Alex is doing. Try something new. It's good to try new things" Emily said and I complied.

"Can you help me with my lines?" Alex asked as there was aaudition script to read. She started reading, but I stopped her.

"Where's your facial expressions?" I asked as instinct took over me. No good actor could say the line without good facial expressions and body language.

"If you really want to impress them, you should memorize the lines" I suggested.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Let's do this" she said with determination. By the next week, she knew her lines and I saw potential in her.

"I think you'll make it" I told her.

"That's really sweet of you Mason, but it's not up to you" she reminded me.

"I know" I said with a smug smile. I watched as she made her way onstage and performed her required scenes.

"Wow! Ms. Ruso! I can't believe how well you've done. It appears acting is your calling" Mrs. Gibson said fondly.

"Mrs. Gibson, I'd love to believe you, but I've never done this" Alex reasoned.

"Have you been coached?" Mrs. Gibson asked.

"Well, I practiced with a friend" Alex confessed.

"Where's your friend? Is this friend trying out?" she asked.

"I'd love to Mrs. Gibson" I said and climbed the stairs on to the stageen. I recited my lines and Mrs. Gibson was nearly in tears.

"We've found a natural" she said and I grimaced. I didn't actually try my best as I didn't want to give myself away. After all of the auditions, we waited for the results. A few days later, the results were posted. Alex and I had the main roles which wasn't a huge surprise.

"We'll need to rehearse a lot, and maybe Mom and Dad will be proud" Alex said and smiled. She had such a pretty smile, and I told myself to stop staring


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Dreams Come True

Alex and I worked very hard even outside drama club time on our lines. I did ky best to help her improve her abilities as an actoress. I invited Alex to my house to practice and I was nervous. I didn't know if my family would like her. We made our way into the house and into the living room. Alex was reading some lines when Granted walked in.

"Hey! Gregg! I picked us a pizza!" he shouted and I nearly tackled him to the ground.

"Watch it! I have a friend over" I hissed.

"Looks like a girlfriend to me" Grant mumbled.

"She's my drama club partner and we're practicing lines. Now go eat your pizza" I snapped. Even though he's older, it somehow always works that I have more control over what happens. We do get along, it's just that tensions rise sometimes. We practiced our scripts for a bit and then finished homework. As we were eating, Mum came home.

"Hello Mason" she said when she saw Alex sitting with me.

"I should be going before Dad has a total spas" Alex announced.

"Mason, be a darling and walk her home" Mum ordered. We walked back to the sub shop where I got to meet Alex's parents. They seemed to like me which was a bonus. The day of the play was coming soon and I could sense Alex's nervousness.

"You'll do just fine. Everyone will be so proud of you" I told her.

"Thank you Mason" she said hugging me and looking deeply into my eyes.

"You've done a good thing for me" she continued. I brushed some hair away from her eyes and smiled.

"This is the school hallway, but I don't care" she said as she leaned closer to me. I knew what would happen next, and it was just like a dream.

"No" I yelped and backed away.

"Why not Mason?" she whined.

"I can't do this! You have to know!" I protested.

"I have to know what?" she asked desperately.

"I'll tell you later" I said frantically and made my way to class


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Play

"I'm so scaredin Alex admited which I didn't expect. Alex never gets scared.

"What if I mess up?" she asked worriedly.

"You won't mess up. Just do it the same way you do during practice or when you're practicing with me" I told her. It was finally time for the play to start, and Alex wouldn't go onstage.

"Alex, you have to do this. It's too late to back down" I said harshly. I knew it sounded mean, but honesty was exactly what Alex needed at the moment.

"You'll be fine" I whispered and walked onstage with her. She looked ready to be sick as it was nearly time for her to say her first line.

"Look at me" I mouthed and she did just that. After the first act, we all went backstage while the crew set everything up for Act two.

"You were great" I complimented Alex.

"Thanks, so were you" she said and smiled.

"You're such a good friend Mason" she said and walked closer to me. She hugged me and leaned towards me again.

"Alex I said no" I snapped.

"I want to, and I can see in your eyes you want me to" she reasoned.

"Actually, I don't" I lied.

"Why not?" she persisted.

"I have to tell you" I said and covered my mouth.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later" I answered and we made our way back onstage. After the play, the entire caste got together for a party. Alex tried to talk to me again, but I avoided her. I didn't think it was the right time to tell her the truth


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Harper The Matchmaker

I was sitting in American History class when a paper airplane hit my desk. I picked it up and examined it carefully. It was addressed to me, so I carefully opened it up.

"Mason, meet me at the back table when lunch starts.

Harper" it said. I met Harper like she asked me to, and got straight down to business.

"How can I help you?" I asked kindly.

"Alex is really upset, but she won't tell us what's going on. Can you help us?" Harper pleaded.

"I'll do my best" I promised and ran to find Alex.

"Hey Alex, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing really" she said and tried shffake me off.

"I don't believe that for a second, now what's wrong?" I persisted.

"Have you ever had the feeling you're disappointing someone?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied truthfully.

"Well, I feel that way right now" she snapped.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It seems like the same thing always happens to me. When I like someone, they either don't like me and can't admit it, or have some sort of horrible secret. When will I ever find the right person?" she asked.

"I understand how you feel. I have to be very careful in those situations as well. It's easy to be taken advantage of because of your looks, your money, or some other great quality you have" I agreed with her.

"Also keep in mind that you're only seventeen. You have your whole life ahead of you" I reminded her.

"Are you upset about what I said?" I asked remembering our conversation about how she needed to know the truth.

"Yes" she answered and her voice broke. I felt horrible about the whole situation. First of all, I fell hard for the girl. Second of all, I was so caught up in being honest that I never considered her feelings, and third of all, I didn't even give her a chance.

"Alex, I really like you, I just don't want to tell you my secret and change your view of me" I told her with as much truth as possible.

"Mason, I really care about you, now don't let this secret bring us apart" she said and I smiled. At the lunch table, Alex seemed to be feeling a little better.

"Did you figure it out?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, I did" I answered.

"Yeah, we knew what was wrong. We just wanted to get you two alone because it's obvious you like each other. I just wanted you to see how she feels" Harper confessed.

"You knew?" I asked sharply. Harper didn't understand the risk she was putting me at. Well, she had a good reason though, and it's not all about me. After school, Alex and I walked towards the sub shop, but decided to go for a walk in Central Park first. We walked around for a little while until we stopped under a tree to rest.

"I had a really great time today" Alex said and I couldn't resist touching her hand.

"I hope this wasn't a one time thing" she continued. The wind blew and a piece of hair fell in her eyes. I brushed the hair away and placed my hand on her cheek. Her skin was soft and beautiful. Before my voice of reason could speak up, I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her towards me. In the moment, I didn't care about my secret. I didn't care that eventually telling her my secret could risk our relationship. I was entranced by her eyes and the softness of her skin. I pulled her up until her face was level with mine. I then tilted her head towards me and kissed her.

"I knew it" a voice hissed from behind a tree.

"Harper? Oh hi!" Alex said and moved away from me abruptly.

"You're welcome" Harper said giving me a wink. Emily and Bridget were smiling like kids being told they were getting ice cream.

"Awe! That was cute, but that would've been even cooler if that guy was Gregg Sulkin" Emily cooed and Bridget slapped her and stomped on her foot.

"Ouch! What was that for!" shrieked Emily

"Don't compare them. We're supposed to be happy for Alex. She got the thing she's wanted most of all for about a month now" Bridget scolded her friend.

"Oh, right, sorry" Emily mumbled and hugged Alex. I walked back to my house to see Grant in front of the tv.

"Hey" he said and I took a seat next to him on the couch.

"What's on your mind man?" Grant asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

"You can't hide from me Gregg" he said and I scowled at him. He's always known me better than anyone.

"I fell for a girl at school" I admitted.

"Well, that's good! It goes right along with your whole normal scheme" he said lightly.

"No! It's not good! If my feelings for her stay the same after school, how can I get back to acting?" I countered.

"Just follow your instincts and you'll figure out what to do" he said and gave me a brotherly hug. Mum made her way into the house and smiled at us.

"Wow, you two are actually sitting near each other and not fighting" she observed.

"We're capable of it Mum" I retorted and pulled out mz new cell phone. I had to get mine replaced when I moved here. I decided to text Harper to thank her for what she'd done. I never pictured the food for clothing girl being the one to do my matchmaking. It worked out okay for me though


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Fears Return

I dated Alex for about two months without any worries. I knew this was far too good to last though. I was sitting in British Literature class when the thought hit me hard. What if she found out? What if the person who ended up telling her wasn't me? How would she feel about me if she knew I'd been lying to her? I caught up with her at lunch and pulled her aside.

"We need to talk" I said urgently.

"Look, Alex, I really care about you, but maybe it would be best if we went our own ways" I said and hated myself with every word.

"Did I do something?" she asked and looked like she could cry.

"It's not you, it's me" I said and felt even stupider. I seriously could have thought of a better line, but the pace of the conversation didn't allow enough time for that.

"I won't forget you Alex" I said mustering up as much courage as I could. Stupidly enough, my fears had returned and gotten the better of me. I went home and slumped down on the couch. I ignored anyone who tried to talk to me. I made my way to my room after dinner when Mum made her way in. This was strange as usually Dad handled situations for me. Dad was busy working though and wouldn't be home until later during the night.

"Go away" I groaned when Mum knocked.

"Gregg honey! Open this door right now!" she ordered and I obeyed.

"What" I hissed.

"Honey, you've been off since you got home from school today. Is everything alright" she asked.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone" I snapped.

"That is no way to speak to me. On another note though, I'm always here for you" Mum said placing a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I know, it's just strange talking to you about this when you don't see my perspective" I reasoned before spilling my heart out to her. I explained everything that happened and she smiled at me.

"Gregg, if you really love her, and she really loves you, something like who you are won't tear you apart. You act like the same person you are, so she would have no reason to dislike you. If she loves you, she'll keep it a secret for you. How do you know she doesn't have some sort of secret too? You have to try to see her side of this. Just go with your heart, it'll tell you what's right" Mum said before leaving my room. I thought over everything she said and knew at least some of what I had to do.

"Hey! Where are you off to?" Grant asked from the kitchen.

"I'm going to solve a problem" I replied and dashed to the Waverly Sub Station. I stepped through the door and saw Alex's family.

"Hey! You're that Mason she talks about all the time" her little brother said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I replied warmly. I found out his name is Max, and the older brother is Justin. Alex's father didn't look entirely happy to see me.

"Mason, it's time of you to go. I don't think Alex wants to see you" Mr. Ruso said somberly.

"I came here to fix this. I let my fears take over me, and I need to make it right" I pleaded with Mr. Ruso.

"Alex! Come down here!" Mr. Ruso called up the stairs and the lovely Alex made her way down.

"What Dad! Whatever Max blew up, it wasn't my idea" she joked and then frowned when she saw me. I went to the back of the shop with her and apologized for my behavior.

"I think part of me feared truly having feelings for someone. I've never grown so close to anyone. I love you Alex Ruso" I said stroking her cheek.

"I love you too" she agreed and we embraced.

"I have something very big about myself that I'll have to tell you soon though" I informed her.

"Same here" she said and I stared at her.

"Do you seriously think I don't have some sort of secret?" she joked and I knew she was back to herself.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Ruso cried as she flew down the stairs.

"What Mom" Alex asked impatiently.

"He looks like, like, like, like-was

"Gregg Sulkin?" Alex and I finished for her and she nodded.

"People have told me that before, but I don't see it" I remarked somewhat sarcastically.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if he was lurking somewhere around here? My friends would be so psyched" Alex said with a small laugh.

"Certainly Alex. It would be hysterical" I replied and tried to keep a smirk from appearing on my face


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Secrets

On our six month dating anniversary, I decided we should do something very special. We were nearly done with high school thanks to our upcomming graduation, and then I didn't know what would happen. As I walked to pick up Alex, I found myself thinking about how I couldn't just leave her and return to England to resume my acting career. For ouh date, we visited our favorite spot in Central Park.

"Well Mason, now that you've known me long enough, I think it's time to tell you some impofftant things about myself" Alex told me.

"First of all, I just wanted to say that you've really helped me realize how much I actually enjoy acting. Second and last of all, I'm a wizard" she said and my breath caught in my throat.

"A what?" I asked. She pulled her wand out of her boot to prove it. I stared at her in awe before making my big move.

"Alex, I have something I really need to tell you too. I don't know how to say this, so I'll just have to spit it out" I said hastily.

"Is this the legendary secret you've been on about for the last six months?" she asked suspiciously and I nodded.

"Spill" she teased.

"I'm Gregg Sulkin" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?" she asked which was the one question I dreaded hearing. Saying it once was hard enough for me. Now I had to repeat it.

"I'm Gregg Sulkin" I stated more firmly this time. I was waiting for some sort of reaction, but she gave no signs of how she felt.

"Alex?" I asked and touched her shoulder. A huge smile played across her face and I couldn't tell if she thought I was joking or not.

"Are you really?" she finally asked.

"Alex, think about it. Your friends said I look like him, I told you I couldn't go out with you without you knowing an important bit of information about me, I'm British, and I helped you survive drama club" I reasoned.

"It really is you" she whispered and flung herself into my arms.

"What's going on over here love birds?" a voice called. I looked up to see Emily staring at us.

"It's our six month anniversary which we were enjoying until someone interrupted us" Alex shouted at her.

"I'm sorry" Emily stated awkwardly and walked away.

"I hope this little bit of information doesn't change your feelings about me" I voiced my biggest concern.

"I know you well enough that it doesn't matter. I mean, I've been going out with you for six months not knowing the truth. Why would I go all crazy over as nen?" she reasoned and I felt better. She wouldn't be one of those girls who dates some sort of famous person just to brag to their friends about it.

"Does anyone else know you're a wizard?" I asked trying to take some of the attention away from me.

"Only Harper" Alex replied.

"If you want to tell our friends about me, I'll let you" I told her.

"No Gregg, I'll let you give out your information" she said and I smiled at her. I didn't know how long it would be before she used my real name.

"Where did Mason come from anyway?" she asked.

"I used to have a friend in school named Mason, and Greybeck came from Greyback from the Harry Potter books" I answered.

"That's pretty smart" Alex observed as we sat down to eat.

"I have somewhing I want to show you" Alex said and handed me a necklace.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Put it around my neck" she instructed and I did just that. The heart on the necklace glowed red as a little chime was heard.

"What does this mean?" I repeated.

"It's a true love necklace" Alex told me.

"It means you're in love with me" I stated rather than asked.

"Do you mind if I try it on you?" she asked and I laughed a little. She placed it around my neck and the same results occurred.

"Happy six month anniversary" we said in unison which made us both laugh


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Graduation Presents

After I graduated, it was time to go home and open my graduation presents. I got several cards from friends and family though they'd be coming over the next weekend for a party. The last present I opened from Justin and Max was a full wizard wand. Professor Crumbs flashed into the living room at that point.

"Ah, we meet again Alex" he said with a smile.

"This isn't my wand. We didn't have the competition" I protested.

"Ah Ms. Ruso, it is in fact your wand. Justin is taking my place as headmaster of Wiz Tech, and Max will be running the family business" he informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you deserve these powers Alex. I know without them, you can't be with Mason" he said and I shot him a glare.

"Mason moved back to England. I'll never be with him anyway" I pointed out.

"He may come back, or maybe there will be another werewolf you fall in love with, and you'll make a great wizard. Justin reasoned.

"Okay, fine" I agreed and Professor Crumbs gave me full wizard powers before flashing away.

"We have one more present for you in the layer" Dad said.

"Yeah, we imported it all the way from-was Max started to say but Justin covered his mouth.

"Well it certainly didn't come from-was he continued, but Justin covered his mouth again.

"Just come see it before Max spoils it" Justin said and I followed him through the through the sandwich shop and into the layer. I looked around and saw nothing. When I took a second look, I saw someone reading a book in Dad's chair.

"Dad would be so mad" I said to Justin before turning to walk away.

"No! Wait! Justin!" I called.

"Don't you guys want to see me with my present?" I pouted.

"We already have a pretty good idea about how you'll react" he said pointing to the chair.

"It's rude to point" I snapped and Justin scampered off before I could push him away. I took another look at the chair and saw the person's nose in the book still.

"What's the meaning of this?" I shouted and stomped my foot. The book fell to the ground and I nearly froze. I suddenly felt numb from head to toe. This wasn't happening to me. Or was it? I took a tentative step closer to the chair. I stared at the person sitting before me.

"Mason?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Alex, I'm here" he sc, and I was speechless. I cried tears of happiness as I threw myself into his arms. It felt amazing to have this feeling again. I felt completely safe and wanted here. He pulled me closer and kissed my passionately. It felt so right to have him this close to me again. I couldn't think of anything that could be better than this. I grudgingly pulled away for air and saw Max.

"So, how do you like that present imported from England?" he asked and I could have slapped him.

"I love it, and you're welcome to leave" I retorted.

"That's my Alex, lovely and scary" Mason said, but only two words rang through my head.

"My Alex"

"My Alex" echoed through my head. This made me think he hadn't moved on and he indeed still loved me after whole year.

"I'll let you two talk, I'm out" Max announced closing the door.

"You came back!" I finally squeaked.

"I missed you" I added somberly.

"I missed you as well" he said and I sat next to him in the chair.

"I thought you would have moved on by now" I confessed.

"I tried to, but I couldn't. Everyone I dated reminded me of you" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I tried to move on too, and the guy I dated tried to ask me to Prom. I couldn't handle Prom because it reminded me too much of you" I confessed sadly.

"My family is actually moving here. I'm just here a little bit before them. They'll be coming in about a month. They're packing everything up, but they agreed to let me come here as a graduation surprise for you" he said and I couldn't believe my ears. The Greybeck family was moving to New York which meant Mason and I could stay together. I spent a happy summer with my family. They all seemed happy to see me truly smiling again. I felt completely back to normal at this point. I knew nothing could get in the way of my happiness. My family had made an exchange which caused a lot of changes for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Sleeping Over

Emily let out an ear piercing scream for about the tenth time that night. We made the mistake of letting her watch horror movies with us.

"Protect me Gregg!" she squealed.

"Sorry sister, he's protecting me" Alex snapped at her friend.

"But, but, but"

"No buts allowed" snapped Bridget. The fights continued over who needed my protection during the movies. We stayed up watching horror movies until about two in the morning. We finished the last of the chocolate chip cookies and headed downstairs. There were massive amounts of pillows and blankets on the floor. Everyone chose spots to sleep and mostly everyone drifted off.

"Ouch! Scoot over" I heard someone hiss.

"Bridget, you're such a bed hog, now move it" I heard again.

"Would everyone just shut up" groaned Alex.

"Well, we'd be doing excellent if Emily would stop complaining" Bridget retorted. Everyone scooted over and attempted to fall asleep. Everyone seemed to drift off quickly ough, but not Alex and I.

"Are you alright Alex?" I asked.

"I can't sleep" she complained.

"Come here" I whispered and she molded perfectly into my arms.

"Goodnight" she mumbled and was asleep within minutes. I soon drifted off as well and it all felt perfect.

"Good morning!" shouted Harper.

"We're sleeping" Alex snapped.

"Yes, we are" Bridget agreed. We all ended up sleeping pretty well, and I felt very happy. This was one of the best parties ever, and I couldn't be more pleased. Alex seemed happy as well which only made the situation better. I hadn't planned on sleeping over, but it's okay that it happened that way


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Wizard Competition

Alex and I have been together for two years. Everything was going great when she decided to make spagheti for the family. After her selfless act without magic, the Ruso family's wizard competition began. I didn't know how I felt about the whole thing. She'd told me plenty about it, but also mentioned that wizards and mortals can't be together. What if she chose the family's powers over me? I didn't think she would, but Alex has always loved magic. I felt a bit relieved when Alex thought she was disqualified. It bought us more time together even though it was upsetting as well. I knew she was suffering and didn't want it to end this way. At the end of the competition, Justin was the apparent winnou. Justin however told the wizard council the story of how Alex came back to save him. He then gave the wizard powers to Alex. Justin was then hired as the headmaster of the wizard school. I felt sad knowing I could no longer be there for Alex.

"Wait a minute!" Alex said stepping towards Professor Crumbs.

"Justin, I told you not to give up the powers not just because of what really happened, but I have a reason to give them up" she said and everyone was astonished.

"I want Max to have full powers" Alex said seriously.

"What made you change your mind?" the old professor asked her.

"I fell in love with a mortal" she replied. I couldn't help it anymore. I made my way to Alex.

"Alex! Don't do this because of me!" I urged.

"You worked to win these powers and you deserve them" I continued.

"I don't need powers when I have love" she said and my jaw dropped. Why was she doing this?

"I love you" she said looking me in the eyes.

"I love you too, and I don't want you to do this" I countered.

"It's too late" she said as the full powers were transfered to Max.

"I know you'll make a great wizard" she said and hugged her brother.

"Wait! Can I say something?" I asked. I'd been planning this big move for awhile.

"Of course you may" the former professor answered. I knelt down in front of Alex and found the box I'd been carrying with me. Justin and Max gave me the thumbs-up and Jerry nodded. Teressa looked ready to cry, but that's just motherly instinct.

"Alex Ruso. Will you marry me?" I asked and all she could do was squeal. How could I have been so lucky? I guess sometimes life throws secrets to keep, but keeping those secrets doesn't always work. I'd planned to just finish school and return to England, but I couldn't do that after all that had occurred.

"Yes, I'll marry you, but promise me one thing" Alex said and looked me straight in the eyes. I kept recalling all the secrets that messed with our relationship. We'd overcame all of it though.

"No more keeping secrets" Alex said and I agreed.

"That's right Alex. No more keeping secrets" I promised and instead of shaking hands, we kissed to bind the promise. I decided I'd like life without keeping secrets after all. It was so much easier and now I could be happy


End file.
